To Live a Life of Ridicule
by Sasshi
Summary: Ritsuko has suffered constant ridicule throughout her life, all due to her mother and her worldwide controversial research. Her life comes to turmoil from the irrepressible hurt and anguish, and she copes by doing the inevitable, or does she?
1. Suicide

**To Live a Life of Ridicule**  
by Satosh1

Chapter 1: Suicide

_A/N: I might be overstepping the boundaries of the PG-13 rating, so please inform me if this story is._

_---------------------------------------_  
  
Ritsuko's life was but a sad one. Never having a father or a mother to look up to, her life wasn't as easy as most people. As a child, she lived with her grandmother and her two cats in a lone complex. She had luckily been keeping in touch with her mother who sadly, unwillingly devotes all of her time in Gehirn, a corporation researching and creating an ambitious supercomputer built on managing and maintaining a total govern. With literally nothing to do, she spends her time always at home playing with her cats every so often as they were her only friends. Ritsuko is introverted, quiet, and socially unaccepted.  
  
Her mother's reputation as a lead researcher of Gehirn has been all and all a hated becoming, ever since the spread of rumors concerning Gehirn's means of adding biological incorporation into their research had spread throughout the world. To transplant thought patterns or utilize any human component into computers for control was by all means absurd, hazardous, unconventional and inhumane to anyone in the right mind. Thinking of such horrid technology is madness, even worse when in times as after the second impact. Driven by that fact and only that, anyone who ever comes near or sees the "child of Dr. Akagi" would shout out words of hurt and insensitivity, calling her a conspirator of inhumane acts, whether she was a child or not. This forever scarred her judgment and self-worth, synonymously. Never being open towards others or never having the opportunity, what had only driven her towards a life of normalcy is her love and study of science.  
  
Most people would expect that she would despise her mother for burdening her with the hateful reputation of the family name Akagi, but that isn't so. She loved her mother, whether or not she hated the seclusion and of not seeing her mother so often as others. Besides, to hate the one who brought you to this world is quite disrespectful and would violate every belief that Ritsuko had... but her feelings towards her mother are as mixed as a stubborn hurricane. Caught between the middle of hate or love, belief or indulgence, this has and had always plagued her mind for many a years. Fortunately she had made it all but nothing and believed it to be the best, or so she'd like to think.  
  
Nearly eighteen years old, Ritsuko took up schooling at a local university majoring in science. Whatever should seem to bother her, the immediate urge to pick up a book and take up study would get the best of her for nearly hours at a time. Her devotion for the study of science rivals her mother's devotion for Gehirn's research. Other than the usual classes and routine, it was quite mundane, even with the common ridicule.  
  
One day on the brightest and nicest of all days, she stumbled upon a sensible bar in downtown Tokyo-2. Tired from her usual casual stroll around the city, she decided to gather a drink. Having it been the first time she ever entered the bar, she felt a sudden uncomforting as she stepped within. Maybe it being the quick reactions of the insiders and their gawks and whispers, or the colorful outlining of the walls and ceilings around. Ritsuko approached the front table, took a seat onto the rounded stool beneath her and then asked for a simple cup of sake to the bartender, who simply wavered her request. To her surprise, Ritsuko overheard her name a couple tables behind her. Turning unnoticeably to not hinder their conversation, she noticed some people whispering and cautiously listened in.  
  
_'...It's Dr. Akagi's child, how disgusting...'  
  
'...what a horrid looking girl...'  
  
'...I would never want to be her mother...'  
  
'...she should be ashamed to be in this bar...'  
  
'I'd wish she'd leave. Just to look at her makes me cringe.'  
  
'...yes, she's a disgrace to mankind... she and her mother shouldn't have existed... God will give them their due.'  
  
_A tear ran down her cheeks. To hear so much ridicule and abhorrence from such people had affected her in the worst of ways. An irrepressible urge to pour out all of her feelings of pain and torment from her wounding past overwhelmed her. Feeling a spur of embarrassment, shame, reluctance, insecurity, and so many others, led her into a state of disorder and demoralization. To ignore and disregard it, and keeping inside the hurt from so much abuse has done her no good. Stumbling off of her seat and still of a teary face, she ran out of the bar but not before she had bumped and knocked over an unsuspecting man onto the tiled floorings.  
  
She ran, and ran, and ran yet again, covering her tear-filled eyes, running towards just about anywhere. Her expression had turned from her previous status to a sadness incomprehensible. It was obvious to anyone that her feelings were hurt and torn in the most horrible of manners. Nothing can suffice in her comfort.  
  
Slowing and tiring herself from the sprint, she uncovered her eyes to see that she had distanced about a mile away from Tokyo-2 and stumbled into a localized park. She silently and warily walked towards a bench and sat, slightly whimpering and quivering. Like clutching a book, she motioned her hands to act as if she was in her studies, but unable to suppress the pain and disheartening of earlier, she cried uncontrollably yet again, cradling her head under her arms. People nearby noticed this and in revulsion... strayed away to another location knowing that she was the daughter of the scientist everyone despises. Strangers passing by her threw trash and leftovers onto Ritsuko's purple hair with no dismay. Children threw rocks and small glass shards onto Ritsuko's brittle, pale body for their own amusement. Others would laugh and utter hateful wordings well enough for Ritsuko to hear. All she could do was hold her head and cry. There was no one to give her support. No one to comfort her. No one to be held by. No one at all.  
  
Slowly wiping her tears off with her arms, she stood up with apparent gaping cuts, bleeding, bruised, dirtied and defiled. She knew her life will never be as peaceful as anyone else's. She knew that everyone will hate her because of her mother's dreaded and wicked reputation. She knew the inevitable.  
  
Noticing something particularly appealing in the distance, Ritsuko grinned. Walking towards it and still in a mess, her expression became monotonous. On the grass was a standard issue UN forces 9-millimeter handgun, too conveniently placed for Ritsuko's notice. She hesitantly bent over to grab it and slowly set the muzzle onto her head. Still with no other expression, she whispered a few words.  
  
_'Goodbye, cruel world... goodbye mother.'_  
  
Prepared and anxious to die, she set her finger onto the trigger. Her thoughts, filled with the hatred of her mother and her rotten reputation. Her feelings, turning into happiness with the knowing relief that she wouldn't have to tolerate the ridicule and revulsion of people for any longer. Her mind, immersed in the anticipation of knowing if there is an actual God.  
  
With shocking anticipation in her face and violently trembling, she pulled the trigger.  
  
_'Click...'_  
  
Much to her surprise, she was still breathing. The bullet never fired through. She pulled the trigger again.  
  
_'Click...'  
  
'Click...'  
  
'Click...'  
  
'Click...'_  
  
In a pour of tears, clutching the pistol and pressing it hard against her head, she pulled the trigger once more and with an outcry she shouted;_'Let me obtain absolute freedom!'_  
  
In the slightest of a millisecond, she in her mind acknowledged a vision of her mother's face and to that image, Ritsuko shed her last tear.  
  
The gun fired with a thunderous roar.

_---------------------------------------_

_dekiru..._


	2. A Solemn Act

**To Live a Life of Ridicule**  
by Satosh1

Chapter 2: A Solemn Act

_A/N: I might be overstepping the boundaries of the PG-13 rating, so please inform me if this story is._

---------------------------------------

The gun fired with a thunderous roar.

And yet, she still lives.

'..._Was this an act of God?'_

'_Has "He" willed this to happen?'_

'_No.'_

Opening her eyes, Ritsuko noticed a blurred image of what seemed like a tall, well-built person in a dark-blue jacket. Carefully wiping her tears away, she looked closer, seeing a man holding her in a soft embrace. She would've not been of this world if the person hadn't pushed the pistol away from her forehead as quickly as he did. The gun was simply thrown onto the ground, away from their view.

With concern and sympathy, the man spoke in whisper with a low tone of voice;

"_Hey... next time watch where you're going... alright?"_

With some confusion, Ritsuko glanced over the young man's face. She realized it being the same man she knocked over in the bar earlier. And to that realization, she overflowed with sorrow and disgust for having been saved by a man she had never apologized to, both for knocking him over, and for burdening him of such a situation. Ritsuko fainted in his arms unwillingly but in a peaceful manner. She was glad to still be alive.

The man lifted her legs up with his other arm, and gently carried her off to a nearby apartment.

It was morning. The sun had already shown its sparkle towards the whole city, with beautifully shaped clouds prancing by within a tranquil, cerulean surrounding. Birds were dancing around the clouds with their elegant chirps and singing. Trees were overshadowing the towering skyscrapers as if to engulf them. The outside was wonderful and full of a quiet nature, and it felt like one of the most peaceful days of the world.

Light peered through the porch window of the three-story apartment, hitting Ritsuko's eyes in her discomfiture. Annoyed, she covered the invading brightness with the blanket that was on top of her. Minutes later, she smelled something particularly alluring which triggered her sensible hunger. Taking the blanket off her face and glancing around with a squint, she suddenly recalled the dreadful day earlier and immediately propped up in fear of where she was.

"_Hi beautiful... you want something to eat?"_

Following the voice, she noticed the same man who saved her, holding a pan and frying eggs for the morning breakfast. The man skillfully spun the eggs around and carefully sprinkled salt and poured a bit of soy sauce onto them, which only enticed Ritsuko's hunger.

Ritsuko scratched an itchy sensation under her shirt. Feeling a sticker of some sort, she lifted her shirt up and noticed all of her wounds earlier from the children had all been taken care of with bandages and medicinal gels including the ones on her face and legs. Her hair was carefully cleaned up from its junky premise, and she no longer felt the continuing aura of hatred she had always felt around people.

To have met such a man with a compassion and sympathy, Ritsuko felt undeserving and winced with disgust upon herself.

"_Aww come on, don't give yourself such a saddening look, it ruins your lovely presence."_

The man slid the already cooked eggs onto a plate and offered Ritsuko some as he placed it along with a glass of water onto the opposite side of where he was seated, as his breakfast was already prepared even if it was only a bowl of cereal.

Ritsuko slowly pushed herself off the bed and inched towards the table, a little drained of energy and slightly dehydrated. Taking a seat, she immediately grabbed the fork and started filling her face with eggs as if she had been starving for a week.

"_Whoa, slow down there... you might choke on them..."_

Looking upwards and with a mouth full of eggs, she slightly smiled in embarrassment and then grabbed the glass of water to wash it down. It was the best-tasting eggs she had in awhile, and it seemed like the soy sauce was the one that hit the spot of her taste buds.

"_So... what's your name?"_

Ritsuko gave a surprised look. Usually everyone knows and recognizes her as the child of Dr. Akagi with the "despised daughter's name, Ritsuko Akagi" which was publicized all over the country along with numerous biased articles in newspapers and magazines of her and her mother. All of them saying how horrible her mother's research is, and how she was a monstrosity of a daughter. She answered with an unwavering voice.

"_I... I'm Ritsuko."_

She didn't want to give up her last name in fear that this person would become less compassionate as he was before.

"_Mine is Kaji. Ritsuko is a beautiful name, one that's very fitting for you."_

Of course Ritsuko didn't believe this herself. She despised her own name even though she wouldn't ever change it for anything simply because it was given by her mother. Saying so, she despised her own beliefs. Ritsuko began to wonder if Kaji even knew who she truly was. She convinced herself that if Kaji had known her reputation, he wouldn't have saved her from her attempt at death. She sulked, enough to capture Kaji's notice.

"_Why give out such a worrisome face?"_

Not knowing what to say or just not feeling talkative, Ritsuko simply ignored his question and began eating her eggs... her actions noticeably covering the truth. Kaji seemed to understand and started to eat his bowl of cereal.

In time, they both finished their meal together. Kaji noticed Ritsuko's empty plate and glass, and grabbed it along with his to add to his dishes in the sink. Ritsuko pushed out of her seat and walked towards the porch of the apartment, stepping outside and peering into the city of towering buildings with her arms leaning against the balcony.

She began to doubt Kaji and his intentions, thinking that the usual man just doesn't become caring and offer such compassion towards someone he barely even knows without an incentive. Her doubts led her to believe the worst of situations, thinking of only the most horrible and never anything pleasant. Rape, abduction, murder, these were the only thoughts she had in her mind. Fearing for her life, she gave out a slight trembling and started contemplating a way to get out of the apartment without notice.

Suddenly panicking through the whole situation, Ritsuko turned around swiftly and darted across the room and into the entry door. Kaji dropping a glass onto the floor while witnessing the unusual act Ritsuko had done, gave chase with the soap still clinging onto his hands.

Ritsuko fearfully and with a constant shaking, unlocked the door and ran as fast as she can downstairs and out of the building itself.

She's running yet again, reminding her of the day before which gave herself a painful gesture... running away from something that could potentially be even worse than suicide. Ritsuko had no idea what to do, but only to run away as far as she can from the building. This, instead of running with tears and with the intent on taking her own life, it would be replaced with the fear of her life being taken by someone else in the most horrible of manners.

Hearing a loud pounding of footsteps from behind, Ritsuko turned around and saw Kaji closing in on her. She dashed harder in hopes to lose him.

With utter confusion on what was happening, Kaji yelled for an answer.

"_Hey!! Where are you going!? What the hell happened to you?!"_

No response. Ritsuko kept at her actions, distancing herself from Kaji however she can, but fatigue began to bestow her. She noticeably slowed down and yet struggled to keep her normal pacing. Glancing back only to see Kaji even closer than before, she forced herself to attain a faster speed... but to no avail. Kaji was well close enough to grab her by the arm, and he did. It stopped Ritsuko on her tracks and forced her to turn around and hit Kaji's chest roughly, which also made Kaji hold her in his arms in order to gain some balance between the two.

Pushing away from Kaji with disgust and total anger as she fell onto the ground, she yelled hard enough to have a strong cackle in her wordings;

"_DON'T TOUCH ME... YOU CREEP!!"_

Kaji was still confused. With a hesitant and quiet voice he uttered;

"_Ritsuko... it's alright..."_

Interrupted, Ritsuko yelled yet again while slowly inching away from Kaji's reach;

"_I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING, YOU WERE GOING TO TIE ME DOWN AND RAPE ME WHEN I LEAST EXPECTED IT, RIGHT!?"_

"_WELL I WAS SMART ENOUGH TO CATCH ONTO YOUR PLAN, YOU SICK PERVERT!"_

Kaji inexplicably laughed at the notion. Ritsuko was in a perplexity as she was idle on the ground, staring at Kaji with an eyebrow upwards. Still with a chuckle, he calmly answered;

"_Ritsuko... you don't have to worry about me. I'm not one of those people. I simply didn't want to see someone take their own life away."_

Ritsuko felt a bit embarrassed, but convinced of the proof she had, she attempted to tell Kaji every doubt she had without such a yelling vocal.

"_Everyone knows who I am! Everyone knows my mother's reputation! How can you be the only one to not know about it?"_

Kaji did know about it, but to withhold such a painful knowing was what he thought was best. Apparently it wasn't.

"_I do know of your reputation, I just don't believe in hating someone simply because of their mother's endeavors."_

Ritsuko stood up with blushing red cheeks. She looked away as not to give notice to Kaji who was staring at her. Dusting her clothes off, she observed herself to see and tend to any wounds she might've had. She felt like an idiot to be so paranoid and unappreciative towards Kaji's previously kind gestures and the offer of sanctuary, and felt that she had to say something to apologize.

Glancing at Kaji and then looking back onto the ground with a tiresome sigh and slumping her legs, Ritsuko spoke with a sorrowful tone;

"_I... I apologize for doing something so... foolish... and for accusing you of something so terrible..."_

"_I... just don't trust anyone anymore... with all the hate and ridicule that bestows upon me... I didn't want to live after that moment in the bar..."_

Kaji stared at her with a sympathetic notion. He said nothing as he noticed Ritsuko following it up with more... as gradual tears formed in her eyes.

"_Maybe I ran because... I had never experienced such kindness from a person before... I was scared... and I ran away because of that..."_

"_I just wanted to say... thank you... for saving my life..."_

Ritsuko was now crying, and in deep sympathy... Kaji grabbed and pulled her onto his chest and embraced her in a loving way. She clutched onto him and they embraced even more, Ritsuko feeling a sensation she had never felt before.

Lifting her head up, she asked in a sweet tone while in what would now be tears of happiness;

"_Please... just kiss me... I need you here with me..."_

Kaji acknowledged the request, clutching Ritsuko and touching his lips with hers giving each other a sweet, affectionate kiss. In the provoked yet otherwise soothing moment, Ritsuko burned and threw away every one of her problems throughout, and she was finally rid of the pain from the constant ridicule she receives and had received every day of her life. All her troubles were utterly diminished through that single, beautiful embrace.

---------------------------------------

_dekiru..._


	3. Betrayal

**To Live a Life of Ridicule**  
by Satosh1

Chapter 3: Betrayal

_A/N: I might be overstepping the boundaries of the PG-13 rating, so please inform me if this story is._

---------------------------------------

It was just a week after the fall of Ritsuko's undermined ego and the upbringing done by the embracing arms of a person she had burdened with her own existence... to have been saved by a man so gentle and considerate, so thoughtful and kindhearted even towards her own detested stature, she felt fortunate to encounter someone of such eminent compassion having fallen upon her otherwise valueless life. Kaji... being the first man she's ever given converse, and to truly fall in love with... it was what could only be described as one of an angel's blessed dreams...

Nightfall came in as they renounced their dreaded memories of the past, looking onward towards a new future for them in an unwavering promise. Stars shined and twinkled their brightest in the nightly sky, on-looking one of the most gleaming of moons in the never-ending galaxies throughout the park.

_The same park, where Ritsuko almost saw death firsthand, holding and grasping it... and was subdued within._

_The same park, where she met a man she had recognized before in an unfortunate incident of which she regrets._

_The same park, where that man... Kaji... purged the essence of death and held her onto his chest in a warm embrace... protecting her from harm..._

_The same park, where she ran away from an inexperienced emotion she became frightened of... only to be inclined to him as he reached for her hand... _

_The same park, where she urged and pleaded the man to kiss her..._

_Tis such an irony..._

Kaji and Ritsuko... an unlikely couple within the minds of the staring onlookers and pedestrians around them, perhaps. They gazed intently with bafflement, but the couple was completely unaware and unaffected by their constant gawking and loud whispers. They disregarded whatever surroundings as they enclosed their thoughts to one another and held hands, peering deeply into each other's eyes... as the entire area lighted up with the dazzling radiance of the full moon and its underlings.

Stopping, their eyes still connected, one slowly approached another and gave a unspoken kiss of breathtaking passion. Beside them, a tree of blossoms, their pink petals seemingly dancing with a solemn grace as they fell with a constant shine from the skies, with their sparkling reflections. Clutching onto Kaji, Ritsuko released a single tear, running down off of her cheeks and slowly making its way to the ground below her. She never wants this moment to end. It felt too beautiful to ever have a "finite"... but sadly, there always had to be one, a conclusion to all things. Regrettably breaking the kiss and looking upwards to a confused Kaji, she asked him in a steady whisper;

"_Kaji... don't ever leave me..."_

Gradually approaching his lips near Ritsuko's ear, he whispered;

"_Don't worry. I'll always be here for you, Ritsuko."_

And with that, they kissed again in an even further embrace... lying within the brightest and luminescent of all places, all throughout the coming night.

_**The following day after...**_

Ritsuko awoke and happily stretched from the best sleep she ever had within the apartment of Kaji's, holding in arms the man she truly thought she was in love with. Except, he wasn't there. Glancing around the room with utter confusion and yawning a bit, she gradually noticed a consistent shine on top of the drawers invoked by the sunlight, which was gazing through the window in its own accord without a care. Pushing herself from the bed, she observed closer to identify the irritating sparkle.

She saw it as a reflective encasing of a laminated piece of paper in beautifully written cursive letterings. Seeing it addressed to Kaji, she curiously picked it up, not knowing what to expect. It reads;

_Dear Kaji,_

_Meet me in the bar at Tokyo-2 early in the morning. You know the place. I'd love to see your cute lil' face again._

_P.S. Remember your promise of paying for the grub in our next date!_

_Love, ............_

There was a blunted smudge in place of the person's name that sent the letter. It seemed to have been intentionally rubbed off with a common thumb, and quite possibly done by Kaji, or so Ritsuko thought to herself. With a worrisome expression to her otherwise restless eyes, she immediately grabbed some casual clothes and quickly put them on, leaving out of the apartment building and heading towards the bar she hoped to never go to again.

Just four blocks away from it, she began to question whether she wanted to know if Kaji had in fact cheated or is cheating on her. And within every step she took towards the hesitant truth, she steadily slowed. Just within a few yards away from the bar, Ritsuko came to a complete stop. She tried her hardest to remember and fulfill the promise she and her lover have made in that memorable night, and so she held her tears to distance her away from the reach of hopelessness and denied the feelings she so wanted to let loose.

Her eyes peered onto the ground; she slowly turned back, thoroughly convinced that Kaji cheating on her was preposterous and absurd. Just when she stepped only few feet away, Ritsuko unexpectedly tripped by reason of a tree's roots underneath her footing and luckily avoided falling onto the ground face-first, if it weren't for her speedy achieve at balance.

And as she straightened herself from the earlier mishap, Ritsuko noticed a familiar figure out in the distance along with a shorter, longhaired woman accompanying each other by the access of the bar she had meant to enter previously. There was no need to squint or observe closer, for she was absolutely sure who it was.

"_Kaji..."_

They conversed all the while with smiles shooting at one another. Seconds later they hugged... and gave each other a somber kiss.

"_No..."_

Bearing witness to a treachery happening in front of her own eyes, Ritsuko struggled to restrain her otherwise teary condition, and so in exasperation she twisted her manner into an animosity unfathomable even to herself. She felt like a clean knife had struck her in the heart with a violent and painfully excruciating tremor by means of cruel intentions. Ritsuko clutched her chest in pain.

"_I opened my heart, my feelings, my mind... for you... only you... and you would do this... to me...?"_

Anger and hate filled her thoughts entirely, feeling as if she should solely march towards them and shout the most hurtful and horrible of obscenities.

She couldn't possibly indulge in such a mania. It wasn't in her persona do to so.

Her ego couldn't withstand such pain. Such hurt. Such infidelity. Utterly breaking her promise to her former love, she broke down and slumped onto the ground.

She simply did what she did best, and she did so in the same manner as she had always done. Insecurity flooded the very existence of this fragile being, and once again there was no one to save her from the soiled grasps of sorrow and depression. But this feeling was different. She bared her heart to him, thinking that he would help her throughout, but promises were broken. It was the feeling of betrayal. This time, there was neither a tear nor a sad expression.

In a sadistic smile, she turned back to return to where the apartment, with an intention apparent within her viciously tainted eyes.

_**At the apartment...**_

With absolutely no expression at all, she peered around the inside, slowly tilting her head left and right with a frightening facade. What caught her eye first-hand was a rack of sharp steel knives neatly settled onto the kitchen table. She approached them and slid one of the knives off of it. Her selection of was the smallest, yet one of the sharpest of knives meant for the filleting of fish. Ritsuko licked the sides of the knife within her psychotic state of mind, while contemplating a way to give reprisal to the man she once loved... who had been unknowingly cheating on her the whole time.

Ritsuko stood beside the apartment door with knife on grasp, eagerly awaiting Kaji's return all with a sinful face, filled with intensity.

_---------------------------------------_

_dekiru..._


	4. Anguish

**To Live a Life of Ridicule**  
by Satosh1

Chapter 4: Anguish

---------------------------------------

Ritsuko clutched the knife firmly. Her suffering has come to this, becoming swallowed unto a state of total madness. She stood beside the door of Kaji's apartment, waiting for him to arrive from the witnessed betrayal within the bar of Tokyo-2. And to know it be the same place where they offhandedly met for the first time, only enticed her otherwise psychotic aggravation. Ritsuko's eyes were filled with the thirst of blood. Vengeance was in her grasp.

She stood there beside the door in anticipation, for hours upon end.

Then finally, what sounded like a key inserting within the door startled Ritsuko. She lifted the knife upwards. As the door unlocked, the person who did so stepped within, and it was obvious of who it was. Ritsuko inexplicably yelled the name of Kaji, and at the same time, stepped in front of him and swung towards his chest.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

She swung five times in succession in a crossways manner, moving left and right along the slashes. Each of them slashed into the clothes of its target, cutting deep into the skin and having its victim tremble and stumble backwards as they hit. Kaji clutched his chest in pain while his blood dripped onto his hands. He crouched onto the floor, looking upwards to the one who afflicted his wounds.

"_Ritsuko... why...?"_

Ritsuko charged her one-handed wielding, and she finished him in one fell swoop. Kaji slumped onto the ground as his eyes still peered upon her. His eyes unfocused.

Kaji was gone. And yet, Ritsuko continued. She stabbed the lifeless body relentlessly, again and again, her eyes full of intensity. Blood splattered around the floors and walls. Ritsuko did this for what seemed like forever, all with an unyielding smile.

**And then she awakens.**

It was still of night. Ritsuko had been within her bed sleeping all along, knowing she herself had never actually awakened and that it was all a dream. Kaji had never betrayed her, and she had never done something so, corrupt. Her body trembled and shivered at her dream's fanatical, psychotic nature.

"_What a horrid nightmare..."_ she concluded as she clutched herself within her own arms.

This time in the opposite side was Kaji, sleeping and snoring without a care. She reached to him hugged him almost chokingly, knowing that the events within her nightmare had never truly occurred. She gave a lonesome tear which trickled down her cheeks and onto the bed covers.

"_What's wrong, Ritsuko?"_ Kaji said as the embrace had disturbed his slumber.

Ritsuko said nothing as she came close and gave him a petite peck to the lips. She clutched onto him harder and then instantly fell asleep, to Kaji's warmth. The two stayed there in the loving embrace for the whole night.

**Morning settles.**

The two had already awoken and given themselves breakfast through the morning sunlight. After, they immediately left the complex to go on a loving date together. They ate sushi at a sensible traditional Japanese restaurant, drank a couple of beers over at a small bar and danced with the beats within a nearby club renown for their techno DJs and special guest appearances that included famous celebrities and other popular faces. Having the best time of her life, she clutched onto Kaji's arm and leaned against him like a little schoolgirl throughout their stroll.

Of course, there were always onlookers who simply peered or whispered to their persons beside them of their apparent relationship. Kaji seemed particularly annoyed by one certain onlooker who had bumped Ritsuko upon the shoulder in rudeness, and had an immediate urge to give him a right hook to the face. Kaji faced the same man and had almost thrown a punch to the man's face, had not Ritsuko stopped him, which calmed Kaji of his aggravation. The man coward away in fear and tripped over himself, giving himself a bloody nose instead of receiving it from Kaji's fist. Ritsuko gave an unwilling smile, trying to hold it back.

Ritsuko was fortunate to have such a kind, loving person beside her who had also loved her back, as it was apparent that he cared for her just as much as she did. It was the first time she has ever loved someone to this aptitude. They met under certain, terrible circumstances and yet they had grown to forget the past and care for one another in such an admirable way. Ritsuko simply smiled and clutched Kaji's arm even harder.

**Night, on the same day.**

The whole day seemed to pass by so quickly. Kaji and Ritsuko retreated to their apartment sanctuary, away from the obscurities of darkness which befell them within the night of silence. Within their apartment, Kaji went over to the refrigerator to grab a couple of refreshments for the both of them. They sat on the living room couch and cuddled against one another as they watched and dabbled with the channels within the TV display in front of them. One certain channel came of interest between the two of them. It had sex, and rightfully so as the channel was literally named in unoriginality, "The Sex Channel." People were mounting another in ways indescribable, and this enticed both Kaji and Ritsuko of their primal urges.

Watching intently into the TV while inspecting the different positions and such, Ritsuko felt a warm hand touch her breasts. It gently massaged her, making her quiver a bit upon each circular succession. She was immersed within her sexual drive and moaning all the while. She glanced onwards to Kaji's crotch, and immediately noticed a distinct protruding under his pants. Ritsuko pressed herself against Kaji and forced her tongue within his mouth in wild motions, mimicking every action portrayed within the TV. She rubbed herself onto him with constant moans and whimpers, until suddenly Kaji pushed her away, leaving Ritsuko in discomfiture and seemingly disappointed. It was Kaji himself who had initiated the approach in the first place, and the same person who had halted further progression.

"_It's too early, Ritsuko..."_ uttered Kaji.

"_How, how is it too early!?"_ Ritsuko seemed to be extremely irritated by Kaji stopping her, but who wouldn't be?

"_We've only been seeing each other for a week. That's why."_ Kaji said with stern look.

"_But... but... I thought you loved me?" _Ritsuko seemed to be very upset.

"_I do, and I also love you well enough to stop this."_

Ritsuko became perplexed. She thought that if a couple loved another so deeply, they would most likely want to indulge in such acts to make certain of their love and affections. And that was what she truly wanted in that point.

"_It's alright, I want to do this."_ Ritsuko said with conclude.

"_**I want to bear your child, Kaji."**_

_---------------------------------------_

_dekiru..._


End file.
